Truth or Dare
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: When Lucy hosts a Christmas sleepover, what happens? And will things be revealed? Sacred Secrets shattered? Find out by joining this Fairy Tail gang in a sleepover and a game of Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! No! Nada! No way!**

**Fallen is hyper because: It's December and most of my friend's and family's birthdays are around this time, including mine! Yay! So, cake and ice cream are almost daily in December!**

**More notes: It's Christmas time sooo, this story takes place around Christmas! So Merry Christmas! And expect new stories! One will be a Christmas special one shot, one will be a series that I'm super serious about, and one will be the rewrite to Glass Melody. Wait…I forget…did I tell you I was rewriting it? All well, I'll tell you now just in case. I'M REWRITTING GLASS MELODY! I thought it was weird so REWRITE! Also I'm on Winter break so I can update more often! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the story, minna!**

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Over here, Mira!" I waved to the take-over mage.

"Yes, Lucy? What can I get for you?" She asked.

I leaned over the counter and beckoned her over. She leaned close and I cupped my hands over my mouth, whispering soft enough that not even a Dragonslayer can hear. "I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight. Can you come?"

Mira squealed and replied, "Yes! How can I pass up a sleepover!? What time, I'll defiantly be there!"

"It's at 8, when we all leave the guild." I said.

"Eeeek! I can't wait! Who else is coming!" She whisper/screamed.

"I'm going to invite Levy, Erza, and Juvia for sure! But, I think Cana and Wendy are on missions, so I can't invite them. It's going to be like a Christmas sleepover party!" I said.

"Ok! Well, hurry up and go ask the others! We'll start planning right away!" She shooed me off.

I waved behind me towards her and made my way to Levy.

"Psst, Levy…" I whispered. She looked up and I made a motion with my hands for her to follow me. I did the same with Erza, who was splitting Natsu and Gray up and Juvia, who was hiding behind a pillar and silently cheering Gray on. Unfortunately my requests to be followed didn't go unnoticed by the two bickering boys and they secretly (or so they thought) followed us to the storage room where Mira was waiting.

"So, Lucy, what is this about?" Erza asked.

"Ya Love Rival, you took me away from my Gray-sama!" Juvia whined.

"Well, let me talk and you'll find out." I started.

"Alright, well tell us, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"Ok, well, you all are invited to a Christmas sleepover tonight at my house!" I finally let out.

Mira squealed yet again while the other three clasped their hands together with sparkling eyes.

"Really, Lu-chan?! That's great! I'll be there!" Levy practically yelled.

"Right! I will be at this Christmas sleepover and I shall bring cake!" Erza shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"J-Juvia has never been invited to a sleepover before, much less a Christmas party! Of course Juvia will go!" Juvia yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Of course there is one more question we need to vote on…" Mira said with an evil smirk that could only mean that she was planning something.

"And what might that be, Mira?" I asked, truly clueless.

"Should we invite the boys?" She stated wickedly.

"Do we have to vote on that?!" I whined.

"Yes! Because without boys, it's no fun!" Mira exclaimed loudly.

"Well then, we'll vote and if we do invite them, we have to choose quickly." I sighed, not wanting to get into an argument about boys of all things.

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were listening intensely outside of the storeroom door, wanting to hear if they will be invited or not. Not like they want to go and hang out with the girls, they just wanted the food, ya food.

Back inside the storeroom the vote was taking place and things were about to go down.

"Alright, all in favor of the boys being invited raise your hand." I said formally and pretended to bring down one of those judge mallets.

Erza, Juvia, and Mira all raised their hands in a stiff like manner while Levy and I sweat dropped.

"Well I guess it's already decided then. We will invite some boys, but they can't sleep over. They can only come to the party." I said and crossed my arms.

"So Captain Lucy, how many should we invite!" Mira saluted.

"I say we all name one person and those will be the people that are invited. I will give invitations to those we choose!" I proposed.

Everyone agreed and Mira took center stage. "Alright! Erza, who do you choose! Will it be a friend? A lover? Or perhaps it will be family? Pick now or forever hold your peace!"

Erza thought for a moment before saying, "Jellel."

"Okay! It's a lover!" Mira announced.

Erza blushed and said timidly, "H-he's not my lover…"

"Okay whatever you say! Anyways, Juvia, who do you choose? A lo-"

"Gray-sama!"

"Lover then! Levy, who do you choose? A friend, lover, or family!?"

"Ummm, Gajeel."

"Okay Lucy, your turn! You know the drill!" Mira did funny hand motions signaling to Lucy.

"Well, umm, can you go first Mira? I don't know yet."

"Of course! Let's see, I pick…Laxus!" She announced.

"Oh dear god." I started. " Well, I guess I will pick…" Natsu listened in intensely, really wanting to go to the party. "Natsu." He silently threw his hands up and did a victory dance.

I knew they were there the entire time so I walked over to the door while the girls looked at me curiously and opened the door. Gray and Natsu fell forward and I put my hands on my hips and a scary look on my face.

"I assume you heard all that boys?" I asked menacingly. They nodded their head vigorously. "Good, then you both can go tell the others that if they don't come I'll personally stuff all of you on a train for 72 hours, instead of having to waste my paper." I smiled down on them. "Got it?"

They both nodded and high-tailed it out of there to tell the other boys.

I turned towards the girls again and said sweetly, "Alright, so everyone meet at the guild doors at 8 and bring your overnight stuff 'cause this is going to be fun! Eeek! I can't wait! A sleepover on Christmas eve, how fun!" I then walked out of the storeroom towards the stool that awaited me at the bar.

This was going to be one fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but if I owned then there would be so much more drama…**

**Fallen begs on her knees because: I am sooooo sorry! I've been caught up with school and other thingies! I've also been working on more stories, writing them on paper before I post them. Soo, please forgive! I have also decided that, starting today I will set a schedule on when I update. So, Saturday is when I will update this story. Anyways, see you next Saturday!**

**Extra Notes: Enjoy the second chappieeeee!**

It was now almost 8 o' clock and everything was going crazy. Natsu and Gray of course went to tell the other boys that they were invited and that was when all hell broke loose. Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellel all stormed up to the bar with Natsu and Gray in tow.

"Blondie!" Laxus yelled out to me.

I turned in my seat to see them all coming for me. It was annoying. "You're blond too!"

They finally reached me and I saw Natsu and Gray cowering in the back of the group. I smirked at my small victory. "What can I do for you boys?"

"You can't seriously make us go to that damn party of yours, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel said.

"I actually can, though." I retorted with a slight edge to my voice.

Jellel smirked. "Are you forgetting that not all of us get motion sickness?"

"Nope." I said, popping the "p".

"Then what's the deal, Blondie?!" Laxus asked.

A dark look crossed my face, but only for a second. "Are you forgetting that if even one of you, in this case three, gets sick the other two will have to take care of the sick ones. And if you're taking care of sick people, they might puke on you. Also, if you are all stuck on the train that is in loop, then when you all get off three will be disoriented and two will be covered in puke. Thus making each one of you vulnerable to any attack that coincidentally might just come your way by five girls seeking revenge for skipping the party they so generously invited you to. "

Disbelief was etched onto all of their faces. Even Natsu and Gray's.

Gray spoke up. "Y-you thought of all that?"

"Yup." I said, popping the "p" again.

Everything seemed to go downhill from there. Their small group started throwing things around, picking fights, anything to get their minds off the threat I made.

Then, a chirping sound filled the guild hall and I looked over to my phone next to me. Sure enough, it was 8 pm and excitement filled me.

"Girls! It's time!" I yelled out into the guild hall.

At my call, all the girls turned their heads towards the boys in the middle of the guild, already being filled in about their predicament. All five boys, looking quite horrified if I might add, stared directly into the eyes of the demons themselves. All of us got up from our seats at the same time and stalked over to the boys. When we arrived…well, lets just say there was some screaming involved.

In the end, Natsu was on a leash, Gray was being hugged to death, Laxus was being carried by the throat by demon Mira, Jellel was almost stabbed, and Gajeel…lets just say he didn't walk away conscious. Don't ask.

"Demons!" Natsu yelled, thrashing about and trying to get out of the leash.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I sounded out. "You shouldn't struggle; it'll only make it harder for you!"

If you haven't guessed yet, yes, I am the one with Natsu on a leash.

"But, Luuuuuuuuceeee!" He whined.

I turned to Natsu with a deadly aura. "You will do well to keep your mouth shut if you want to walk away alive. You should be grateful we aren't putting you all on the train."

I then turned back around to keep walking.

After about five minutes of almost silent bliss our little group arrived at my house with more than enough stares from people around us. Once inside, we let the boys go…not go-go, but let them roam the house.

**Let's do a little time skippy- 3 hours later**

My scream echoed throughout the house as the lights abruptly cut off. The party was going along fine until this happened, even the moping boys joined in.

"Luce!? Was that you!?" A voice I think was Natsu's yelled from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on, Bunnygirl?!" Gajeel shouted from the couch.

"Natsu, use your fire to light this candle!" I heard Erza say, probably holding a candle.

The shouts continued downstairs until apparently Natsu lit millions of candles. Where am I, you wonder? Well, I am currently stuck in my closet upstairs. Why am I in my closet? Well, I originally came upstairs to change and was looking in my closet for a shirt when the window blew open. The wind coming in from the window was so strong; it blew the closet door shut and pushing me inside in the process. So, here I am inside a closet in the dark.

"Blondie! Where are you?!" Laxus called to me from downstairs.

"U-up here!" I called back sown shakily as I tried to open the door, but with no success.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It took a minute, but at last someone yanked open the door.

"Did you find her, Natsu?" Levy yelled from downstairs.

Natsu, not having looked at me yet, yelled back a yes and then turned to me. I was sitting on the closet floor criss cross applesauce looking up at him.

"Hey Luce!" He began, his eyes locked on mine in the dark. "Why are you i-" Natsu trailed off as his eyes traveled downwards and he blushed, looking away.

I tilted my head. "What?" I looked down and blushed myself.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, was currently had my top exposed with only a bra covering my no-no's.

"Ekkk!" I screamed, hurrying to find a shirt in the mess that was my closet.

After I was covered with an off shouldered dark purple top I walked out of the closet.

Walking up to Natsu, who took his place on my bed while I put a shirt on, I bowed my head and sighed dejectedly. "I am so sorry. I totally forgot that I was shirtless because of the light going off."

He looked up and smiled a big smile at me. "It's okay, Luce. I know you aren't a big fan of the dark. It just caught me by surprise!" With that, he got up and walked out of my bedroom door. It was probably my imagination, call me crazy, but I could have sworn I saw a hint of blush left on his cheeks.

As I walked back down the stairs I could hear the voices of the other asking why I screamed again.

When I was in sight Levy ran up to me in a panic. "Lu-chan! It's a hurricane outside and when I checked my phone for the news it said no one should go out in this weather! What do we do about the boys?!"

The said boys looked at each other horrified.

"Oh hell no! Bunnygirl do something!"

"Ya, Luce do something!"

"I am not staying here with the human fire tard!"

"Blondie, you better think of something!"

"It is not polite to stay with girls after a party."

"SHUT UP!" Roared Erza. "I am sorry Lucy, but I cannot let them leave. If they say the storm is that bad, then they mustn't leave." She turned to the boys. "Got it."

All the boys visibly gulped and reluctantly nodded.

I sighed. "Well, let's figure out the sleeping arrangements then. I have a bed, the couch, and two lounge chairs. The bed can only fit two people, the couch has one part that can unfold into a bed to fit five and one that can only fit one person, and the chairs are in the closet along with the blankets. So, who's sleeping where?"

"U-umm. Juvia thinks that since it is Love Rival's house that she should stay in her bed and the rest of us draw to see who sleeps with Love Rival." Juvia spoke up.

Mira's eyes brightened with mischief as she spoke. "That is a great idea, Juvia!" Mira moved quickly around the house, grapping nine slips of paper and my black fedora. She took a pencil and marked eight of them before putting them in the hat and shaking. "The person who draws the blank slip of paper gets to sleep with Lucy."

As everyone picked out of the hat I went and got the chairs and blankets. When I got back, everyone had a slip of paper, but they were unopened.

"Why isn't anyone opening the papers?" I questioned.

"We wanted to wait since we are drawing about who sleeps with you, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Alright everyone, on the count of five we open them." Erza said.

"One"

Why are they counting?

"Two"

"Jellal! Don't sneak off in the middle of counting!"

"Three"

THUD. Welp, there goes Laxus's dignity.

"Four"

"We said wait, Gajeel!"

"Five"

All of them opened the paper and several "nooo's" and sighed were heard.

"So, who sleeps with me?"

I saw Natsu hold up his paper with a bit of blush coating his face. "I do."

I nodded, already being used to waking up with the dragon slayer in my bed.

"Alright, so what do we do now." Jellal asked, seemingly bored.

At that exact moment and evil look took its place on Mira's face. "We are going to play Truth or Dare."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You wish. I wish. Don't we all wish?**

**Fallen is feeling dancy-ish because: I found this new band! I don't know if it's k-pop or j-pop though… Anyways, they're called FLOW. Look them up, download them, or do whatever! Just listen to them and their album Anime Best!**

**Extra Notes: Third chappieee! Yay! Enjoy my little game! Also, I want to know… Even though the story is called Truth or Dare, do you want me to continue past the sleepover and make them have many more or do you want me to just stop the story after the sleepover is done? Let me know! Enjoy…again!**

**XxxX**

Everyone looked horrified by the look on Mira's face. Everyone knows not to have anything to do with her when she has the face. That face, the one with the evil smirkish-smile, is Mira's scheming face. No, not planning, not meddling, but _scheming. _When Mira has that face on, nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop her from getting her pairings together. _Romantically._

She even has ship names for most of the guild members. Unlucky for me, I'm in most of them.

Finally stepping out of their stupor, our little group started freaking out. Not very surprising.

"NO!" Natsu screamed.

"What the hell are you planning now, woman!" Laxus.

"I shall not be part of this!" Jellel.

"Hell no!" Gajeel, of course.

"Lu-chan! Do something!" Levy yelled.

"ENOUGH!" That was Erza. Thank God for Erza. "I have had enough of your shenanigans! If Mirajane wants to play Truth or Dare, we play it! Got it." Then again, maybe Erza wasn't such a good thing after all. For you see, Erza now has her matchmaking face on. Therefore meaning, she was in on Mira's plan too.

However, I will not let them prevail! I will not be a shipping victim again! _**I will win this shipping war!**_

I smirked to myself. "Okay, let's play."

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"But," I started again, making everyone lean in closer in curiosity. "You have to let everyone have a choice if they want to play." Everyone sighed in relief. "Although, there will be a catch." I smiled evilly at everyone. "Whoever doesn't play doesn't get asked Truth or Dare, however, they can still be a part of another person's dare or truth."

"Sounds reasonable." Mira answered, and then smiled evilly once more. "So, who wants to play?"

I heard several people in the candle lit room sigh.

Several people whispered amongst themselves, trying to decide if they wanted to play or be victims.

At last the whispering stopped and Natsu (With Happy of course), Levy, Juvia, and Jellel raised their hands, saying they were playing.

We all sat in a circle on the floor while Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray sat off to the side.

"Okay, lets decide who goes first." Mira stated while pulling out pre-cut straws out of nowhere.

"Where did you get the straws?" Happy asked.

"You don't need to know. Now, everyone pick a straw. Longest goes first." Mira held the straws out.

Straws were drawn. NO's were heard. I get to go first.

"Hmm. Levy-chan, truth or dare?" I said.

"Truth!" Levy said cheerfully back.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" After I asked that, I could've sworn I heard Gajeel growl.

Levy blushed. "Y-Yes, when I was little I had a friend and you know, we were kids."

I heard a squeal from Mira and I swear I heard Gajeel growl even more.

"Your turn, Miss Not So Innocent!" Mira exclaimed, still squealing.

"U-Umm, Juvia-chan, truth or dare?" Levy, still very embarrassed, stuttered out.

"Juvia will be strong, Juvia will pick dare!" Juvia yelled, looking very determined if I might add.

"I dare you to wrap yourself in toilet paper head to toe and then kiss Gray on the cheek while acting like a mummy!"

Juvia blushed and ran to the bathroom. Two minutes later she came rushing out wrapped in toilet paper and jumped on Gray, giving him a big smoochie on the cheek and also causing him to blush.

Recovering, Juvia turned to Erza. "Truth or da-"

"DARE!" Erza exclaimed, standing up in one swift motion.

"I dare Erza-san to eat a whole chocolate cake in one minute." Juvia apparently knew what cake Erza hated.

Erza, now on the verge of almost crying, walked dejectedly to my fridge. It was a good thing I had cake. "I now regret my life choices." Erza said after finishing the cake in a minute. "I wish I could have lived long enough to see my ship happen." Erza reached her hand to the sky. "Goodbye… NaLu." Erza then dramatically fainted, but metaphorically died apparently. Jellel then rushed over to take care of her.

With that, I'm guessing they quit the game.

"Who is NaLu? And what did she mean by ship?" I heard Natsu ask. That dense idiot. I then saw Mira smile evilly as she leaned over and whispered what it meant, causing him to glance at me and blush.

I sighed. "Natsu, since you sat next to Erza, you go next."

Natsu immediately brightened. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said passively.

"I dare you to call Loke and confess your undying love for him!" Natsu laughed out loud, knowing that I don't like the lion spirit in that way.

"EHH!" I screamed, blushing anyways.

Laughs were heard throughout the room and I glared at Natsu. "Fine."

I pulled out his key and started summoning. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

In a flash of yellow light Leo, or Loke as you might call him, appeared bowing. "You called, Princess?"

"Y-yes, well, umm…" I started, but trailed off. Loke looked up at my blushing face quizzically.

I heard Mira whisper something to the small human circle behind me and several gasps were heard. I turned around in question when I came face to face with a panicked Natsu.

"Never mind, Luce! You don't have to do this! I can give you another dare!"

I smirked. "No dare take backs, Natsu."

Natsu gasped in horror and for some reason went to sulk in the nearest dark corner.

I turned back to a confused Loke. "What is going on, Princess?"

I got on my knees and clasped my hands together for effect. "Loke, I love you! I've always loved you and so, here I am confessing my undying love for you!"

Several snickers were heard as Loke gasped in horror. "Who are you and what have you done to my master!?"

Everyone at that point was now bursting out laughing. I smiled. "Well, my dare is done." I got up and sat back down in the circle. "You can go back now, Loke. Thank you."

"What? This was a dare?" Loke looked on in mock pain. Everyone knew he wasn't really hurt because everyone also knew he was dating Aries. He put his arm across him forehead for a dramatic effect. "You wound me, Princess!" With that, Loke disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

I turned to Happy and smirked evilly. "Truth or dare, Cat."

"Truth! Just because of the look on your face!" Happy said nervously.

I leaned in closer to the stupid cat. "Have you and Carla gotten together yet?"

Happy then went into a depressive state and joined Natsu in the mysteriously dark corner for the rest of the game.

I sighed. "Since you haven't gone, Mira. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mira said excitedly.

I smiled my revenge smile. I leaned in close and whispered her dare in her ear.

She got up blushing and walked over to Laxus, who was very confused. Mira leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a quick kiss. Mira then got up and left a shell shocked Laxus to sit back down in the circle.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Mira asked.

"Dare…" I replied hesitantly.

It then came to me…Mira was going to match make! She smiled evilly again. "I dare you to play seven minutes in Heaven in your bedroom with…" Mira looked around the room until her eyes rested on the dark corner. She turned back to me and said the one person I hoped she wouldn't.

"Natsu."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own da Fairy Tail, but I own this weird plot thingie.**

**Fallen is curious because: I don't know if I asked you all this or not, but do you want me to continue this story and make them have many more sleepovers with many more games added or do you think I should end the story right after the one Christmas sleepover is over?**

**Extra Notes: Forth chapter! I'm only late by a few minutes I swear! Also, I saw this movie and have been avoiding my computer because of it so sorry I didn't update, but I'm back now! I like cliffies, they bring out the funny reviews in people! XD**

**XxxX**

Natsu looked up from his dark corner with shock. Apparently he wasn't as clueless as we all thought he was.

"Mira! You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

Mira gave a small chuckle. "Oh, but I am." She leaned in close. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it? Use this to your advantage. Thank me later."

Mira then grabbed Natsu and I by the shirt in one hand and a candle in the other. She dragged us upstairs, with some resistance of course, and shoved us into my room. Mira closed the door and locked it from the outside, which is weird considering the lock was supposed to be on the inside…

I turned to Natsu, who was blushing for some reason, and sighed.

"So…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"So…" Natsu replied.

I sighed once more and started walking to my desk where my manuscript was lying. I heard Natsu sigh heavily as well and the creak of my bed as he sat on it.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Natsu spoke up.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Hasn't it been seven minutes already?"

I looked up from my manuscript and to the clock above my desk. It was hard to see due to the lack of light, but I managed. Sure enough, it had already been two hours!

I shot up and ran to the door. I knocked furiously for several minutes. Getting no reply except a curious look from Natsu, I dropped down on my stomach and put my ear to the floor.

No sound was heard from below and I sat up in shock. I looked to Natsu, who was still confused.

"They forgot about us…" I said. "They went to bed and forgot about us."

Natsu's confusion turned to shock as well. "What? But, we didn't have dinner yet!"

I shook my head and allowed a small smile to grace my face. "Only you would think of food at a time like this."

Realization then hit me like a ton of bricks. THE WINDOW!

I stood up and rushed to the window. For several minutes I struggled with it, but sadly it didn't budge.

"Natsu, get over here and help me!" I whined comically.

He came over with only a small laugh and tried to help open the window. Note: He tried. No stupid success.

I sighed dejectedly and plopped down on my bed. "Of all the times the window could have been stuck, it had to be when we get locked in."

Natsu soon followed, sitting on the bed with me. We sat in silence for a brief moment.

"I guess we should go to bed and hope they remember us in the morning." I said, finally breaking the silence.

Natsu nodded, but stayed quiet and we laid down in the bed.

Blowing out the candle, the two snuggled into one another unconsciously.

After a few moments of silence, I looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Yes, Lucy?" Natsu replied, but kept his eyes shut.

I too closed my eyes again. "Thank you."

I felt Natsu shift and I assumed he was looking at me. "Why? What did I do?"

I smiled, eyes still closed. "You brought me to Fairy Tail. If you never did that, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be happy. So, thank you."

I don't know if it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I swear I felt Natsu hold on to me tighter.

"You don't have to say thank you for that, Luce." He said.

"But, I'm glad you brought me to Fairy Tail. You are the one that made me happy when I thought I could never be happy again. So, it's only right to say thank you for all you've done even if you didn't mean to do it." I smiled once more.

I heard Natszu give a soft chuckle. "I'm glad I brought you here too."

A comforting silence filled the room.

Unknown to them, everyone was, in fact, not asleep, but instead all piled outside of Lucy's bedroom door. Mira in particular, was doing a victory dance. The silence carried on until finally everyone left the door and went to bed for real this time.

When Natsu felt Lucy's breathing even out and was sure she was asleep, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Goodnight, Lucy. I love you." Natsu then too went to fly in the skies of dreamland.

Little did he know, I was not asleep.

I smiled warmly, still thinking about the sweet gesture. A few minutes later I was sound asleep with Natsu's kiss leaving a tingling feeling on my forehead.

'_He said he loved me.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You should know by nowwww!**

**Fallen begs on her knees for your forgiveness because: I haven't been updating regularly. For a long time, actually. My computer went wackadoo on me and I had exams to do. Everything was just…blah. However, fear no more! I had my last test today and so no more panics! As you can tell my computer is working now too! Also, school is almost out for me and then after summer it's off to High School for me! So, I apologize in advance if I don't update as often next year. Another announcement: All other stories will be put on hold temporarily until Truth or Dare is done. Okay, I'm done. **

**Extra Notes: Just so you know, I've been writing chapters on paper, so that means you get extra updates! Yay! Instead of every week, I'm going to post every day. Keep in mind, other stuff will be happening later on in the story. It won't all just be Truth or Dare. There will be action and there will be feels. Just letting you know! Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

Morning light shone through the window and I groggily rolled over. However, as I rolled over I hit something hard and warm. I opened my eyes slowly to get used to the blinding morning light and caught a glimpse of pink hair.

I looked beside me questioningly to find Natsu asleep. It was confusing at first, but I then remembered the sleepover and last night's events.

Then, I screamed and jumped out of bed.

Natsu groaned. "Luce, stop being so loud!"

I jumpedback on the bed and proceeded to jump up and down. "Natsu! Natsu, get up! It's Christmas!"

Natsu's eyes shot open. "You're right!" He got up and started jumping on the bed with me.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed.

He laughed while grabbing my waist and spinning me around. "I know right!"

I gasped. "Natsu! Let's surprise the others!"

He looked at me quizzically. "How? We're locked in, remember?"

I smiled a sly smile. "Natsu Dragneel, for just this once, I give you permission to break my window."

Natsu smiled mischievously and jumped to the window, letting go of my waist in the process. "I'm all fired up!"

He lit his fist on fire and punched the window. A gust of wind blew through and I shivered.

"Hold up, Natsu. Let me change." I said, walking into my closet.

I flipped the light switch, seeing if the power was back on. I sighed, finding it wasn't.

A few minutes past and I walked out of the closet with a long sleeved purple top, some jeans, and a pink snow jacket with matching mittens, hat and scarf on.

I smiled at Natsu as I got my brown white boots on. He was sitting on my bed, looking out the broken window. He looked so peaceful.

As soon as I was done I fist pumped. "Let's go!" I yelled, but quickly covered my mouth. "Let's go!" I whispered as Natsu got up from the bed and we jumped out the window.

We laughed as we ran from the house in the snow.

As we reached the shops we slowed to a walk. It was a good thing most shops stayed mysteriously open in Magnolia on Christmas.

"So, what's on the list?" Natsu asked once we were in the middle of the shopping square.

I smiled as we continued to walk and I twirled in the snow. "Well, I forgot to go Christmas shopping, so first we're getting gifts. Then, we're going to get food for a breakfast feast, but we need to find a place to cook it all so we don't get caught by the others."

"We can cook at my place and while we're here let's get a wagon to carry everything." Natsu replied.

I nodded and hugged him. "That's a great idea! Then we wouldn't have to carry everything back and forth!"

When I pulled back I saw his blushing face and decided to tease him a bit. I poked his cheek. "Why is your face red? Are you sick?"

Natsu quickly pulled away and started walking once more and I followed him laughing. "Shut up."

We walked for a little bit, going from store to store. I almost have gifts for everyone. I got a new book for Levy, new armor for Erza, a framed picture of Gray for Juvia, a cute headband for Mira, a lot of metal for Gajeel, lightning snacks for Laxus, clothes for Gray, and a new cloak for Jellal. But, I don't have anything for Natsu…

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Let's split up and meet back here in an hour. We'll split the food list. You buy half, I buy half. It'll be faster." I said quickly. I wasn't exactly lying. It would be faster.

Natsu nodded. "Okay. See you in an hour!" He ran away right after he took half the list.

I walked around and got everything on my half of the list, but as I was about to go to the meeting point I remembered why I wanted to split up in the first place.

I looked at a clock in one of the shops.

'Fifteen minutes until meet time.' I thought.

I hurried past each store, looking into each window until I saw it.

A stuffed animal store, Stuff Me Silly.

Natsu is childish, so he would like this kind of stuff, right?

I walked into the store and looked around. Then, I saw the perfect thing. On the tallest shelf stood a little red dragon that, by Natsu's description, looked like Igneel.

'He'll love this!' I thought as I quickly ran to the register, little Igneel dragon in hand, and paid.

The cashier was even so polite to wrap it for me!

Before I left I glanced at the clock.

Five minutes?! Where did the time go!?

I ran out of the store and down the street with my many bags to the meeting point. Luck for me, the shop wasn't far from the meeting point and I made it there just in time.

I sat on the bench that was conveniently there. About twenty minutes later I was about to get up and go find Natsu when I saw the familiar head of pink hair.

"Natsu! You baka! You're late!" I hit him on the back of his head when he got to the bench.

"Oww! That hurt, Luce!" Natsu rubbed his head as a bump was forming.

"Well, be on time next time!" I scolded. "Why were you late anyways?"

Natsu rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see, I got a little lost because I couldn't remember the meeting point, but then I smelled your scent and followed it."

I blushed involuntarily as I noticed he said he followed my scent and that meant that he cared enough about my scent to remember it.

Natsu smirked upon seeing my blushing face and he poked my cheek like I did to him earlier. "Why's your face red? Are you sick?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I started walking to Natsu's house and he followed behind chuckling softly to himself.

I've never cooked with Natsu before. I wonder how it'll turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Maybe I can buy it off of Sensei… Nah. It's much better when he makes it!**

**Fallen is happy because: Yay! I finally made it on time! I told you I would update everyday! Ha Ha!**

**Extra Notes: Enjoy the story minna!**

**XxxX**

Ten minutes later we arrived at Natsu's house.

I looked around in mild disgust. "So, where's the kitchen?" There was junk everywhere!

I saw Natsu move a blanket that was mysteriously hanging on the wall. "Right here." He said simply.

I looked to where he moved the blanket and halleluiah, there was the kitchen! It was actually better than my kitchen…

Well then.

"Wow, Natsu! I didn't know you had a clean side to you!" I said enthusiastically, but still jealous over the niceness of his kitchen.

Natsu laughed. "Well where else am I going to get food when you're not around?"

I looked at him in disbelieve. "You cook!? Since when!?"

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Ever since Igneel left I've been on my own so I taught myself to cook."

My expression changed to be a playfully angry. "If you can cook, why do you always make me cook for you and why do you always raid my fridge?!"

"Don't be mad! Your food just tastes better than mine!" Natsu whined while covering his head as if bracing for a Lucy Kick.

I laughed out loud. "I'm not going to hurt you, Natsu! I was just playing! I'm actually glad you like my cooking, even if it annoys me to death that you clean out my fridge in less than an hour!"

He slowly lowered his arms. "Really?"

I smiled softly at Natsu, laughing inwardly at his innocence. "Really."

Natsu returned my smile with a bright smile of his own.

"Alright! Let's get started, shall we!" I fist pumped towards the sky.

"Right!" Natsu mirrored my actions.

**Time Skippy: 2 hours later.**

I looked at the kitchen clock as I put the finishing touches on the last bit of food.

I literally almost screamed in terror. "Natsu!" I half yelled while piling the food in the cart we bought. "It's almost nine! The others will wake up soon! We have to go!"

"I'm coming! One second!" Natsu yelled back.

As I was waiting for Natsu I made sure we had all the food. "Different flavored riceballs? Check. Eggs? Check. Curry? Check. Bread rolls? Check. We had everything! Oh! Did I mention that all this food is in huge, almost impossible amounts. Have to feed Dragonslayers, you know?

Natsu then came bounding around the corner and crashed into me. I immediately close my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped while blushing furiously. I was currently straddling Natsu and he had his hands on my hips. Apparently he caught me before I hit the ground.

I was still blushing when Natsu spoke. "What's wrong, Luce? Did you get hurt?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm f-fine!" I stuttered as I scrambled off of him.

I was about to stand up, but the same two warm hands that caught me wrapped around my waist once more.

Natsu spoke, but it sounded deeper for some reason. Huskier. "Why don't we stay here and forget about the others for now. It is Christmas after all."

My blush deepened, if that was even possible, and my heart was beating a million miles per minute. "N-Natsu, we can't just leave the others!"

His voice was still husky. "Why can't we?"

At this rate I would become a tomato! "U-Um…U-Uhh…" Say something Lucy! Say something!

I saw Natsu shake his head and his voice went back to normal. "Nevermind." He let go of my waist and got up. "Let's go."

I huffed in annoyance. I mean you don't just go around saying that kind of stuff to a girl and then just walk away!

He looked at me and laughed. "What? Did you actually want to stay here?" Natsu smirked playfully.

I gasped at his comment and how his voice went back to husky. "Don't say that kind of stuff, you Butt!"

Silence.

Natsu laughed out loud and smirked once more. "So, you like my butt, do you?"

I quickly walked up to him and Lucy kicked him across the room. "PERVERT!"

Natsu got up and ran away screaming…or laughing. I couldn't tell.

I started running after him and of course I had the big food and gift cart with me.

"Natsuuuu! Get back hereee!"

"NEVER!" Natsu screamed back at me.

This process of screaming at each other back and forth continued until we somehow magically made it to my house.

Now calm, I put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. I opened my front door just a crack to make sure everyone was still asleep. Surprisingly, they still were. I opened the door very slowly the rest of the way. We started to walk inside, but froze when Gajeel grumbled in his sleep.

Natsu and I, along with our gigantic cart, ran right out of there.

Back to square one…well, almost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hiro Sensei owns Fairy Tail! You know that!**

**Fallen laughs awkwardly because: So, I missed a day…But I have a good reason! Family problems! So, because I missed yesterday I'm going to make chapter 8 a special chapter! It will be in Natsu's point of view and tell of what happened after Lucy left! Yay! **

**Extra Notes: Stay tuned for chapter 8 and enjoy the story!**

**XxxX**

"How are we going to get inside now, Luce!" Natsu whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a backup plan, of course."

He looked at me with curiosity shining in his eyes. "Really? What is it?"

I sighed, now taking on my serious planning side. "Natsu, go into the park and melt the snow. Be back here in 5 minutes."

Natsu mock saluted. "Aye sir!"

Then, he ran off and I was left thinking about how I was going to do this.

Five minutes later I was sitting on the edge of the cart with a blanket I miraculously found in the cart. I guess in the rush of things I accidentally packed it with the rest of the stuff. Oh well! It helped with the cold!

"Luuuuuuuuuce!" Natsu called from off in the distance. At least, I assume it was Natsu…

I saw a blur of pink hair running down the street. Yep, defiantly Natsu.

He ran up and I put on my serious face again. "Natsu, your next mission is to go to the store and get six tables. Place them in the park where you melted the snow. You have 3 minutes."

"Why six?" Natsu asked.

My super rare evil aura appeared and I glared at him. "Just do it and you'll find out later!"

"A-Aye!" Natsu yelled and ran off once again.

…

Don't worry, he came back before the time limit was up. I'm sure Natsu knows what I would do if he was ever late. Hehehe.

"Can you tell me what we're doing now?" Natsu huffed.

I rolled my chocolate eyes. "I thought it was obvious. We're holding the surprise in the park instead. Why else would I have you put tables in the park?"

"Oh. Duh." Natsu said, acting like he knew the whole time.

"Natsu, your next job is to do what you do best," I grinned mischievously. "Sneak in through the window and clean out all the food in the kitchen without waking them up."

Natsu mimicked my grin. "I'll have it done in less than 10 minutes."

He jumped up to the still broken window and climbed in.

Meanwhile, I was currently writing scavenger hunt clue cards. Hehehe.

About six minutes later Natsu came flying out of the window. I mean, he was literally flying. Happy was with him.

"Natsu! I thought this was supposed to be secret!"

Natsu landed in front of me and Happy sat on his head. "But, Luce, Happy won't tell! Will you, Buddy?"

"Aye! I'm not a tattle fish!" Happy raised his paw in the air.

I sighed in defeat. I know I do it often, but sometimes you just can disobey a blue cat. "Fine," They cheered. "but," They both paused their cheering. "Happy has to help me while you do your next job."

Natsu instantly started whining. "But, Luuuuce! Happy is my partner!"

"Too bad," I put my hands on my hips. "If you want Happy to a part of this operation, then you have to give him to me for a few hours."

Natsu looked at Happy and the cat nodded. It was like they were speaking with their minds. Happy then flew off of Natsu's head and on to mine.

Happy looked down at me. "There better be fish involved."

I gasped in horror. "I FORGOT THE FISH!"

Happy chose then to scream.

I quickly put my hand over his mouth because we were still right outside my house. "Shhh! You'll wake the others! We can get fish on the way to the park!"

Happy brightened. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm and turned to Natsu who, because of Happy's ear piercing scream, was currently twitching on the ground and covering his ears. " Natsu," He looked up and I handed him the first hunt card. "Give that to them when they wake up. They can leave the house in 30 minutes. If they wake before then and try to leave early, I give you permission to use force to keep them there until the time is up."

He grinned and stood up. "I'm all fired up!"

I nodded with a small smile. "I trust you to do your job well." I looked up at the blue cat sitting on my head. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy pulled a small fish out of his backpack.

I twitched. "You had fish this whole time?"

His eyes sparkled and he took a bit e of fish. "I alfwaysh hafe fwish!"

I rolled my eyes at the drooling cat and turned to Natsu one last time. "One more thing, if they're not up by the time it's time to go, then use any means necessary to wake them up."

Natsu nodded while smiling evilly. "I can do that!"

I laughed. "And yet, somehow that worries me!" I started walking away with Happy on my head. I put my hand up and waved a backwards goodbye. "See you later, Natsu."

Happy and I then began our journey to the center of the Earth!

…

Wait. Wrong reference. Sorry.

The journey to the center of the park!

Hehe.

"Lushy… Where are we going first? To get fish?" Happy asked with sparkly eyes.

"We'll get fish after we put the papers around town." I replied.

He looked down at me with tears in his eyes. "P-Promise?"

I smiled at the sometimes annoying cat. "Promise."

Happy went back to…well, singing happily about fish.

Jeez. Look at me. I'm getting even softer. Not like I wasn't soft before…I mean, Happy can be annoying and idiotic just like Natsu can, but still…I care for them both. Happy more like a cute pet sort of way or like a child.

I sweat dropped. "I'm getting sappy." I mumbled to myself.

Happy looked at me. "What did you say?" Clueless cat.

I looked away. "Nothing, you stupid cat!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything this time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. This time."

For the next twenty minutes we went to several different places and dropped off the hunt cards.

Let me tell you, getting people from shops to accept your cards is not a happy process because some of these people are really grumpy on Christmas apparently. They need a visit from the ghosts of Christmas past, present, future, and maybe a visit from Santa Claus himself! That's how grumpy they were.

Happy looked at me with excitement. "Can we get fish now?!"

I nodded. "Yes, Happy. We can get fish now."

"Yay!" Happy flew off my head and started flying at break neck speed towards the fish market.

We arrived at the market in less than five minutes due to Happy's extreme flying.

I huffed with my hands on my knees from exhaustion. "Why…*Huff*…did…*Huff*…you have to…*HUFF*…fly so fast?"

All he did was throw his hands in the air and yell, "FOR THE GLORY OF FISH, OF COURSE!"

I looked at him weirdly. "Are you okay?"

Happy looked at a fish and grinned lecherously, saying, "Of course." Then he tackled the poor dead fish.

I am officially scared.

I walked up to the fish man at the stand, which was weird because he was literally half fish and working at a market selling dead fish. "Excuse me, but can I have twenty of your finest fish, please." I batted my eyelashes. It's always nice to get a discount!

"Of course, Little Lady! And for the sake of the Christmas season and your cuteness, you can have it all for free!" The fish man exclaimed with hearts surrounding him.

I gasped in utter delight. "Really?! Oh thank you, mister!" He gathered the fish together and was even nice enough to put it on my cart for me.

Although, it wasn't that easy to drag Happy away…but as soon as I gave him a fish, he complied.

We skipped happily away from the smelly fish market started on our way to the park. Of course, happiness isn't the only reason we were skipping. We had five minutes left until everyone got release from my prison/house.

Happy looked at me. "You smell like fish. Can I eat you?" He paused and pondered for a moment, then looked back at me. "Nevermind, you're too fat and you'd probably taste bad."

I growled and yelled at him in full volume. "I AM NOT FAT, YOU STUPID CAT! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE ONLY REALLY HAPPY MOMENT WE"VE HAD IN DAYS, DIDN"T YOU!?"

Yep. Happy ran away. Don't worry, I found him at the park. He'll be sure to be a good kitty for a while. Hehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot line, I swear!**

**Fallen is serious because: I left you for a while and for that I am sorry. My summer has been busy and I don't seem to have any free time. First, I went on vacation. Then, my bike got stolen. THEN, I have to babysit. THEN(last one I promise), I have to do school work that is being forced upon me by my parents. Soooo, if I don't update in another million years, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Extra Notes: Guess what this chapter is?! That's right! The special chapter in Natsu's point of view after Lucy and Happy left! Yayyyyyy! I'm sorry, but this will only tell a little bit, I don't think I will tell about the scavenger hunt. It depends. Also, does anyone want to be my friend on here? We could just talk or we could do a collaboration for a fanfiction! Just PM if you want to ~! Also, Im going to update as much as I can today to make up for lost time. Enjoy my fallen little angels! Hehehe!**

**XxxX**

Natsu's POV:

"See you later, Natsu." Lucy said as she walked away with a wave.

I climbed back in through the window as soon as she was out of sight. I didn't bother saying bye back because I was too busy coming up with my fool proof plan. Hehehe.

As soon as I was back inside, I had to walk through Lucy's room to get back to the kitchen. I didn't go right away though. I stopped at Lucy's closet and opened the door slowly so I wouldn't wake everyone up downstairs.

Unknown to Lucy, I keep all of my prank tools in the back of her closet behind the wall. Don't ask me why, I just do! It's convenient…and like Narnia.

Anyways, I pushed the 'wall' aside and stared at my collection with pride. There stood dozens upon dozens of my little prank tools. There were foghorns galore, magic restraining ropes for those special foot traps, voice mimicking devices to prank the couples of the guild, and so much more! This is what Heaven looks like!

Ahem. Sorry, I got carried away.

I shifted though everything and grabbed a foghorn, some magic restraining ropes, super glue, and super-hot chili peppers. This was going to be fun. I put the wall back the way it was and made my way downstairs. I laughed silently to myself at their vulnerable sleeping forms.

I set my foghorn and chili peppers on the kitchen counter, leaving it for my later prank. I then set to work with my ropes and glue! Surprisingly, everyone is a deep sleeper, so it was easy to glue people to their sleeping spots and tie their arms and legs together. Hehehe.

I went back into the kitchen and traded the now empty bottle of super glue out for the chili peppers. All of my rope was gone so I couldn't trade that. I started chopping up the chili peppers and used some of my fire to burn it just enough so it would be like a powder, but still spicy.

After the chili peppers were done, I poured some water for everyone and mixed the powder in with their drinks. They shall never know.

After everything was done, I grabbed my foghorn and perched myself behind the kitchen counter, praying that they won't wake up just yet. I have a few minutes left until they have to wake up. I have an alarm set, but it's on super low sound. I laughed to myself. I wonder how they'll all react to my prank.

Speaking of that alarm, it just went off. Show time.

I sprung up onto the kitchen counter and set off the foghorn, startling everyone out of their sleep.

"Flamehead! What the hell are you doing? And why am I tied up to Juvia?!" Yeah that's right, I didn't just tie everyone's hands and feet together. I tied up my ships. What? Just because everyone thinks I know nothing about romance doesn't mean that I actually do know nothing. I mean, even I know I'm in love with L-

Nope. Not going to say it.

"Natsu! What is the meaning of this?" Erza said in her stern voice, but she was blushing. She was tied up to Jellal.

"Natsu! Why am I tied up to Gajeel?!" Levy was panicking with a slightly blushing Gajeel next to her.

"Natsu, why the hell are we glued to our seats?!" Laxas yelled while blushing and also tied up to Mira.

"Juvia is fine with this!" Juvia screamed with hearts in her eyes, clinging to Gray.

"Hel-p m-me!" Gray was turning blue from the lack of air he was getting.

I grinned evilly at them. "Merry Christmas everyone. It's time to get up." I hoped down from the counter with extra chili peppers I had and started walking towards them. Everyone started panicking more once they saw the peppers.

"Where's Lu-chan?! She would never allow you to do this!" Levy screamed as she was the first person to have a pepper stuffed into her mouth. She started turning red from the heat.

Gajeel was next. "How dare you do that to Shrimp! I'll kill y-" I stuffed a pepper into his mouth.

Next up were Gray and Juvia. I walked over to them with a smirk, finding it funny how even Juvia stopped cuddling Gray to escape my wrath.

"Hello Juvia." I said evilly, holding up a pepper.

"Juvia doesn't need hot foods! Juvia has Gray-Sama for that!" Juvia tried to struggle out of the ropes.

"I want you to answer a question for me, Juvia." I said.

"W-What is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Are you ready to die?" I slowly inched the pepper towards her face.

"No! Juvia is not ready to die yet!" I stuffed the pepper in her mouth and she turned red like Levy.

I turned to Gray and didn't even let him speak. I stuffed a pepper in his mouth, and another one because I don't like him, and another one for good luck. Well, he's going to die.

I turned and walked over to Mira and Laxas.

"You better not stuff that thing in my mouth or I swear, I will kill you when I get out of these ropes!" Laxas yelled, thrashing about in the ropes.

I just smiled evilly at him. "This is so worth getting killed." I stuffed peppers into both his and Mira's mouths, making them die like everyone else.

I walked back over to where my foghorn was left and set it off again, waking everyone from their unconscious state. "We don't have time to laze around! We have stuff to do today!"

I handed out the waters and watched the few who fell for it cry like little babies. Let me specify who they were. Levy and Juvia. Everyone else either smelled it in time or stopped someone else. Gray just didn't care enough to tell Juvia and Levy didn't listen to Gajeel.

I looked at the time and saw that we were already 30 minutes late. "Shit. Everyone we have to go now!"

I quickly untied and unglued everyone, dodging the attacks being thrown at me and the questions that were being asked. I gave the first scavenger hunt card to Erza since she was the scariest and explained what was going on.

"The thing you are looking for is a bright baby blue, you're lucky it stands next to a shiny golden shoe, this item you seek comes in pairs of two, look inside and you'll find your next clue." Erza read aloud. "What is this supposed to mean?"

Everyone thought for a moment and then Mira jumped up. "The shoe store around the corner, Dailum Shoes! I walked past there the other day and I was this pretty pair of baby blue pumps! Maybe it's there!"

Everyone stood up and Erza led the way out the door. "To the shoe store!"

.

.

.

"Hey, Natsu?" Mira turned towards me.

"Yes?"

"How did you and Lucy get out of her room? I remember we locked the door."

I scratched the back of my neck and looked at her sheepishly. "Umm, it's a long story."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know that I don't own!**

**Fallen is struggling to stay awake because: I stayed up until 1 AM last night. I should have never made coffee at night. Anyways, as you notice, I'm updating today and I updated yesterday. Well, get ready for lots and lots of updates. I'm starting high school soon and I want to update as much as I can before I start. **

**Extra Notes: Enjoy this. I'm sorry if I get words jumbled up, I'll try to proofread it.**

**XxxX**

**Back to Lucy's POV- Time Skip 1 hour later:**

"Lushyyyyy~" Happy was sitting on the grass, eating one of the many fish I got him. "Where are they?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Happy. I don't know." I sat with Happy and started eating a plain rice ball.

We had everything set up and we got there on time, but it's been an hour and they still aren't here.

I sighed once more. "Happy, can you fly up and see if they're coming or if they're anywhere near here?"

Happy's wings appeared in a flash of white light and he started to fly upwards. "Aye Sir!"

Not even a minute later, Happy came flying down at full speed while screaming, "Lushy! Run! They're coming and they have a giant snow monster with them!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled back and my eyes landed on the park entrance, waiting for the group to bust in with a monster on their tail. I got into a fighting stance, just in case.

At that exact moment everyone ran straight into the park, but there was no monster with them. No, not a monster, but a giant two story tall snowman made out of cake!

My eyes widened comically and my stance relaxed. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Natsu ran straight over. "Sorry we're late, Luce! We got caught up at the house and when we got to the bakery part of the hunt, Erza started looking at cakes. As soon as Erza read the card and saw that you wanted us to bring cake she requested the big snow man. It took a little bit to make."

I waved my hand in a passive manner. "It's alright, but the food is probably cold." I frowned.

He grinned. "No worries!" Natsu turned towards the food on the tables. "I'll just warm it up a bit!"

I reached my hand out to stop him. "Wait! Na-"

Natsu didn't listen as he proceeded to blow fire at the food. Surprisingly, none of it was burnt to a crisp afterwards…

Gray walked up to us and slapped Natsu on the back. "Good job, Flamehead! You actually did something right this time!"

Natsu sent a glare towards Gray. "What did you say, Ice Princess?!"

"Just what you heard, Pyro Boy!"

"Popsicle!"

"Ash Head!"

"Ice-"

"You two aren't fighting, are you?" Erza's menacing voice came from behind the boys and they slowly turned to face her.

"N-no!" They said together.

Erza's mood instantly brightened. "Good."

She then walked back to where the others were while dragging Gray, who was glaring at Natsu now, by the shirt, leaving me and Natsu alone.

"Hey, Natsu," I started.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at me.

I smiled slightly and stared at our group that was a few feet away from where we were standing. "I just realized…this is my first Christmas together with everyone."

I felt Natsu pat my head and I looked up at him to find he was smiling at me. "Get used to spending Christmas with us because we aren't going anywhere and neither are you."

My eyes widened at his words and I turned my head away, blushing furiously.

A comfortable silence found its way to us as we started walking back to the group.

When we were almost there, Natsu abruptly stopped, causing me to bump into his back.

I rubbed the spot on my head where it collided with his back. "Natsu~! Why did you stop?!"

He turned around to face me and grabbed my shoulders. "I almost forgot to give you your present!"

"P-present?" I was surprised to say the least. Who knew Natsu, of all people, would be one to give gifts?

Natsu let go of my shoulders and dug in his pocket while blushing a little. "Yeah. When we split up to get groceries I got you a present."

He pulled a small black box from his pocket and handed it to me. "I saw it and thought of you…"

I opened the box and I gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. The gold chain held a small gold key with a ruby heart in the middle. It wasn't a gate key, but it was still beautiful.

"N-Natsu…It's beautiful…Thank you!" I said breathlessly and then attacked him with a hug.

Natsu blushed deeply at my gesture and shyly hugged me back. "It reminded me of your smile since it was so pretty…"

I blushed a deep, cherry red at his comment and also because I just realized that I was hugging him still. I let go quickly and looked to the side. Then, I remembered the present I got him. I snapped my head back to face him. "Oh! I have something for you too! Stay here!"

I ran over to where all the gifts were stacked up. I rummaged through the pile until I found his dark red wrapped present. Grabbing the gift, I ran back over towards Natsu. I looked at him, then at the present. "It's not as good as your present, but I thought you would like it…"

I held out the box and Natsu took it into his hands. Tearing off the paper, he saw the white bow with the Stuff Me Silly logo on top. "A box?"

I rolled my eyes with a small smile and reached over to open the top. "It's inside the box, silly."

As soon as the box opened to reveal the little red dragon, Natsu gasped and stared in shock. "I-Igneel?"

"I saw it and I remembered how you're always talking about how you wish Igneel was here. So now, anytime you miss Igneel, you can talk to this one." I paused, then frantically added, "O-Of course, I'm not saying it's like a replacement, but a-"

I was cut off as Natsu suddenly pulled me close. "Thank you, Luce."

He pulled away and grabbed my shoulders once more with a serious look on his face. He stared into my eyes and it felt as if he was staring into my soul. "Luce, I have to tell you something. I-"

"Yo, Love birds! Get over here and join the party!" Gray cut off Natsu by yelling across the park towards them.

We both blushed and stepped away from each other.

"Dammit, Gray! You ruined it!" Natsu yelled back at him and Gray just laughed in response.

I looked at the box in my grasp and smiled slightly. I took the necklace out and stuffed the box into my pocket. I turned towards the pouting Natsu and held out the necklace. "Can you help me put it on?"

His mood instantly brightened and he nodded, taking the necklace. I turned so that me back faced him and I held up my hair. I felt the cool metal against my skin as he clasped the chain shut.

I turned to face him again with a bright smile. "Thank you!"

Natsu blushed. "N-no problem."

I laughed, grabbed his hand, and started dragging him back to the others. "Come on! Before they eat all the food!"

Natsu's blush turned darker. "Y-yeah."


	10. Chapter 10:The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I no own Fairy Tailllll**

**(Please read below: important)**

**Fallen says hiiiii because: It's been awhile, my angels! How are you all? I'm here with the newest chapter of Truth or Dare! I know, exciting right! However, I do have a bit of bad news…I'm saddened to say that this will be the last chapter of Truth or Dare. I had always intended for it to end after a few chapters and I just feel like this is where I should end it. I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story for so long. Thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me that people actually like my stories. Of course, I will still continue writing my other stories so if you follow those I'll see you again. This chapter will be a bit on the short side, but maybe long so I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I'll let you get on with the story. Bye guys!**

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?"

I turned around in my seat to come face to face with Gray, who was looking at the ground with a flustered look. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. "Yeah, sure."

He turned and started walking towards the tree line. I looked back at my friends, who were all staring at me in confusion. I just shrugged and got up to follow Gray to the trees.

He stopped at the treeline and turned to face me with a serious expression. "I need your help."

I looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He looked down at his feet for a second then looked back up at me. "I like Juvia."

My confusion and worry morphed into excitement. "You finally admitted it! Are you going to tell her?!"

Gray sighed. "I want to, but I just don't know how."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Just be yourself, Gray. She already likes you."

He was silent for a moment before a devious grin spread across his face. It was obvious he was planning something and that itself was something because Gray Fullbuster hardly plans anything entirely. "I have a plan, but I'll need your help."

I nodded with a mischievous smile and he started to explain the plan to me.

"Hey guys, let's play one more game of Truth or Dare before the party ends." The plan was in motion. Now it was all up to fate. Hopefully no one asks him a question first.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Well, except for Gray.

"Same rules apply as last time. I'll give you a minute to think it over." I said sighing.

Everyone thought to themselves until finally they made a decision. And surprisingly, all of them wanted to play this time.

"Great! Let's get in a circle and start then." I said, sitting down on the grass below a tree.

Gray sat on my left while Natsu sat on my right. Juvia sat next to Gray, Gajeel sat next to Juvia, Levi sat next to Gajeel, Jellal sat next to Natsu, Erza sat next to Jellal, Laxus sat next to Erza, and Mira completed the circle by sitting next to Laxus and Levi.

"So who goes first?" Jellal asked.

Mira magically whipped out straws. "Let's draw straws. Longest goes first."

"Jesus woman, where do you keep getting all these straws?" Laxus mumbled, but either Mira didn't hear it or she chose to ignore it.

Everyone picked a straw and several groans followed as they saw their straws.

Levi got the longest straw so she went first. "Hmm, truth or dare Jellal?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone what you are thinking right now…"

"Okay. I –" Jellal was cut off when Levi finished her sentence.

"…about Erza." She smiled evilly at him, who was sitting wide eyed like a deer aught in headlights."

"I-I-I think she looks very pretty right now. " He blushed and glanced as Erza, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "B-Bye!" He ran away from the group; I assume quitting the game.

Erza got up. "Jellal wait!" She ran after him and I assumed that she quit too. I had no doubt that Jerza would become cannon after this.

"Okayy, Levy go again since they quit. " I said.

"Okay, Laxus, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not going to fall for everyone's mind tricks." He replied casually, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Is it true that you and Mira are dating?"

His eyes shot open and he sputtered, looking at Mira for guidance.

She shrugged. "I guess if its already a rumor, we can just tell them now."

He nodded while everyone looked confused at the interaction. "Yeah, it's true. We've been dating for 5 months now."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT"

I feigned hurt and placed a hand to my heart. "And you never told me, Mira? How hurtful!"

Mira looked at me in amusement. "Sorry, Lucy, but we wanted to keep it on the down low for a while."

I laughed. "You're fine, but now I feel stupid. I've been trying to hook you guys up for months now!"

Everyone laughed for a minute but the game soon started back up.

"Mira, truth or dare?" Laxus said, turning to look at her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me in front of all these fools so I can show them what a real relationship is." He said smugly.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh be quite numskull. You know it's true." Laxus rolled his eyes and then was caught by surprise when Mira grabbed his color and yanked him down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and Laxus looked stunned while Mira smirked at him. "Be nice, lover boy, and maybe you can get more kisses later."

He nodded absently and Mira turned to Gajeel. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I don't do truths."

"Okay then. I dare you to make out with Levi right now." Mira smiled evilly.

Gajeel shrugged while Levi blushed a crimson red. "Nothing I haven't done before and you never said where. "He then scooped up Levi in his arms and carried her off to who knows where to make out.

"Well, I guess we can say that they quit. Lucy, you go next." Mira smiled at me, gesturing for me to go.

This was perfect. Phase two of 'GetJuviaAndGrayTogether' is a go. "Gray, truth or dare?"

He smiled. "Truth."

"What are your real feelings for Juvia? You have to say them to Juvia directly."

Gray turned to Juvia, who was a bit surprised. "Juvia…I like you and have liked you for a while now. I know I was only supposed to tell you my feelings, but I'm going to say this too…" He took a deep breath while Juvia was shell shocked. "Will you be my girlfriend, Juvia?"

She looked into his eyes, sort of expecting it to all be a joke, while everyone else looked on in anticipation. "Are you really asking Juvia out? Is this a dream?"

He laughed lightly and touched her cheek with his hand. "Yes and this isn't a dream, Juvia. I really do like you."

Tears started to well up in her eyes from joy. "Of course Juvia will be Gray-sama's girlfriend!" She jumped on him and gave him a big hug and he hugged back, a huge grin spreading across his face.

I looked at the sky to see the sun was already setting. It would be dark soon. "Well everyone, this has been fun. Let's do it again sometime!" I smiled. "I think it's time we end the party before it gets too dark and we can't find out way home." I let out a light laugh.

"Wait!" Gray exclaimed from under Juvia. "It's not too dark yet, we have time for one more go!"

I thought for a second and then decided why not and nodded to him.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Hmmmmm, dare." I didn't expect for Grays dares to be that harsh on me. After all, I did help him and Juvia get together.

"I dare you to do to Natsu what you've always wanted to do to him."

I was wrong.

I looked at Natsu nervously as he looked at me in confusion. I could've lied right there and just hit Natsu over the back of the head with a fish. However, there were two problems with that. 1. Happy would kill me. And 2. I have been wanting to do something for a while now and this is my chance.

I cleared my throat and blushed profusely as I leaned in close to Natsu's face. He blushed as I got closer. "W-What are you doing, L-Luce?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time now." And with that, I crashed my lips to his in a mind-blowing, heart squeezing kiss.

When I pulled away and started to move away, he grabbed my hand and stood up, pulling me with him. I looked at him with confusion. He then took off further into the forest, still holding my hand. Therefore, dragging me with him. I looked back at the group and shrugged as they all looked at me with small smiles. "Bye guys!" I called out.

He kept pulling me along until we stopped in another clearing and he turned to me, still holding my hand. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"That kiss. Why did you kiss me?" He pulled me closer. Whether it was conscious or not, I do not know.

"Gray dared me to do something I have been wanting to do to you, so I did it." I shrugged as I said this and looked into his eyes.

"But what did it mean, Lucy? Was it real or are you just playing with me?"

I got a bit annoyed at his last question. I shook my hand from his and balled up my fists. "Of course it was real, you idiot! Do I really seem like the type of person to play with somebody like that?!"

"Lucy, I-"

"No! You're going to listen to me right now!" I poked his chest I anger, which was very muscular might I add. "I have liked you ever since you brought me to Fairy Tail that first day we met! I have even sent you signals, but you were always too dense of an idiot to notice! And last night I even-" I slapped a hand over my mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out.

Natsu looked at me with shock. "What about last night? Even what?" He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

I looked away shyly. "I heard you say that you loved me. I think you thought I was asleep."

I saw his eyes widen out of the corner of my eye and he took a step back. "Y-You heard that?"

I looked at him again, but this time sadly. "Yes. And because of that I thought I might actually have had a chance, but with the way you reacted to the kiss I can see I don't. You must've been sleep talking or something."

"Or something." He said.

I looked at him with confusion on my face. "What?"

"I wasn't sleep talking. My reaction to the kiss was because I was shocked and I didn't believe that you could ever like me back." He looked down then looked back up at me a stepped closer to me again and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me even closer, if that was even possible. "What I said last night is true, Luce. I love you. From your contagious laugh to the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love everything about you, Lucy Heartfilia. And I always will."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his little speech and I covered my mouth to hold back a sob.

Natsu looked startled. "Oh no. Lucy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! Ugh, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No, no, no." I shook my head and placed a hand into his pink locks. "You didn't do anything wrong. These are happy tears."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why are you crying if you are happy?"

"Because I'm overwhelmed with happiness, Natsu. You just admitted to my face that you love me."

"And I still haven't gotten an answer for it. "He pouted.

I laughed and placed a quick and gentle kiss on his lips, stunning him. "I love you too, Natsu."

He smiled widely and picked me up from my waist and spun me around, laughing in joy.

I laughed while I playfully pounded my fists on his back. "Let me down!"

He set me down in front of him, but still had his arms around my waist. He leaned his forehead to rest against mine. "What does this make us, Luce?"

"Hmm, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I offered.

He smiled. "I would like that."

I smiled too. "I would like that too."

Then he chuckled to himself. I looked at him in confusion. "What are you laughing about?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I had enlisted Gray's help during the Truth or Dare game and actually told him to do that dare at the end? Of course, if you had chosen truth, we had one ready for that too."

I laughed. "I would believe every word."

He smiled at me. "I love you, Luce."

I smiled back. "I love you too, Natsu."

**The end. **

**Quick author's note: Well guys, it's been fun! We had good times together going through this story even though its only ten chapters long. I think this chapter ended up a bit on the long side, but oh well. I love you all and feel free to check out my other stories I'm working on…or not. It's your choice really. Anyways, I love you guys and hope you guys had as much as an amazing adventure reading this as I did writing it. See you later my angels! Byeee!**


End file.
